


Tax Exempt

by Twinchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DEW Challenge, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/pseuds/Twinchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DEW Challenge, Prompt: 'Your favourite character; something you hate'; "With bleary eyes he immediately noticed three things..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tax Exempt

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don’t own _Supernatural_ , sadly; the show and characters belong to their respective copyright holders but the boys are such a treat to play with…  
> The story is mine, however. It’s plainly for fun; I neither sell it nor make money with it.

Response to [SPN-Bigpretzel DEW Challenge](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal.

Setting: Any season, no spoilers

 **Prompt** : Your favourite character; something you hate

oOo

  
Bobby startled awake. Groggily he reached to his left, where the alarm kept beeping happily. When he couldn’t seem to find the clock, he finally opened his eyes a crack, mumbling obscenities under his breath.

With bleary eyes he immediately noticed three things, it was barely dawn, he had fallen asleep on his desk, and the unfinished tax report now sported a fair-sized blotch of drool.

“Ah, dammit all to hell!” Balling up the paper in frustration felt awesome. “I’d better go see my tax collector anyway. I could have sworn the guy twitched at the word ‘Christo’ last year.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta [twinchaosblade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade) who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don’t.


End file.
